Monster
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Aaron had no idea that his vacation to the south was going to end up with his family dead and himself as a zombie. He meets new friends of other special infected and learn how he'll survive in this new life. Eventual slash: SmokerxHunter.
1. Chapter 1

Pyric: Hello! I see we meet again, readers!

Riku: *bangs head on table* I thought I got rid of you...

Pyric: Nope! This is my first ever Left 4 Dead fic, and I don't play very often, but I absolutely LOVE this game!

Riku: *rolls eyes* Of course you do...

Pyric: Shut up, Riku. *knocks Riku off head*

Aaron: **Pyric doesn't own anything!**

**..::Chapter One::..**

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, and it was a good thing I had taken track and cross country for the last three years. My lungs burned. My legs ached. I wouldn't last much longer against this monster. This zombie...was the only one that I couldn't kill. I couldn't kill her, so I kept running.

"Aaron..." she sobbed in a monstrous way. Her body was bloody and beaten. Her flesh was rotting and falling from her body. It was an awful sight; I wish I couldn't see. I didn't turn around to face my follower. She was a predator and I was her prey. This wouldn't end well for me. Not well at all.

Finally, I tripped over the sidewalk. I fell onto broken glass and rumble. Skinny jeans didn't protect me very well. I pulled my black hood over my eyes so I wouldn't need to she her face. Her beautifully, painfully, dead looking face. I don't think I have ever been this scared-this _terrified_- in my life. "Leanna, don't!" I cried out when I could sense her within a yard of me.

"Aaron will..." she seemed to pause as if thinking for the right word. A sick smile spread across her bloody lips with realization. "Aaron will _die_!" she wailed out. She swung her razor sharp claws and left gashes deep in my arms.

A pained whimper escaped my lips when I felt my flesh tearing. Tears stung my eyes as I gripped my hood tighter. This was the end of me. This is the finish of my story. My little sister who was turned into a zombie kills me, her loving older brother. How tragic, she always said she would kill me, and I always said she's be the death of me. I never knew how true our words were.

I felt her clawed hands grab my right wrist, and she dug her disgusting teeth into it. I screamed and kicked her away as a gun was shot. Leanna fell off of me with a gut retching shriek; she was dead.

"Nice shot, Nick!" a man with a strong southern accent yelled.

"Shut it, Ellis!" Another man, presumably Nick, shouted back at the other man.

I felt the pain in my wrist seem to spread the slightest. _No..._ I thought. I didn't want to image why the pain was spreading. Maybe it was a poison that was going to kill me. _You know it's the flu, Aaron._ I shook my head and pushed myself up onto my feet before breaking into a dead on run.

"Wait! Kid!" I heard another man that wasn't the southern guy or Nick. I didn't turn to see who it was. There was no need, I was going to be dead soon anyways. Though I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched or chased, I kept going.

The city was in ruin, and I had no idea what state, never mind what city, I was in. A teen from the north wasn't too much good in the south, I'll tell you. The heat was brutal and the sun's rays were far to strong. Note to self: Never _ever_ go on vacation again. I kept going, now running on all four limbs and _faster_, and I must've run through at least six small towns before I found one that seemed deserted. Looking around, my silver and bloodshot eyes found a small and completely abandoned house.

I climbed in through a broken window, looking around the room quickly. It seemed to be a living room. There was a small TV on the corner of the room with a PlayStation3 and some games, a cozy little couch with an oak coffee table sitting in front of it with magazines and books scattered atop it.

The pain pulsed though my veins. It burned as if fire was raging through me. I whimpered and whined that the force that slowly killing me. I silently crawled up upon the peachy couch, finally letting the pain take over and leave me unconscious. Here, in some strangers house, is where I'll be dying.

**XoXoX**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the living room of the small house where I now seemed to be living. The pain seemed to have subsided though I couldn't shake the thought of why I wasn't dead yet.

_It's because you're infected, Aaron,_ the voice in the back of my head said loud and clear. _You're a monster._

I didn't want to believe it's words. I looked down at my hands. Claws replaced my normal finger nails and they where black as if painted. My tongue ran across my teeth only to realize that they were sharpened to fangs. I checked the gashes on my arms to see if they were still bleeding, but they were mostly healed. Blood was crusted around my wounds and on my sweat shirt and gray jeans, but nothing I couldn't deal with later. I crawled over to the window on all fours feeling like a dog and placed my hands on the window sill to stare out.

Outside, everything was dead. Gardens were yellow, dried up, and shriveled, cars were flipped over, crashed up, and dented, and dead bodies littered the streets. Fat crows, rats, and other were feeding on the rotting flesh.

I shook my head vigorously before I crawled over to the kitchen of the house. My new home it seems as though, and what I found in there was not what I was expecting. A tall man that reeked of smoke and cigarettes sat at the kitchen table with an old newspaper reading the sports section while eating scrambled eggs. Tumors littered half of his face and his vivid green sweatshirt was the brightest thing I had seen in weeks. His skin was gray like mine and he too was covered in dried blood.

"Oh, hey!" he said looking over the newspaper at me with a grin. I snarled at him. "So I've got an angry Hunter for a new roomie? I'll hafta introduce you to the rest of the crew later." I tilted my head in confusion. "...Stupid mutt..." I heard him grumble. A cough racked though his body before he continued. "A Hunter is a special infected, like me, 'cept I'm a Smoker. The name's Griffon." A smirk slid across his lips as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

From that point on I knew: I was in for a hell of a ride,and I'm not quite sure I'm excited for it.

* * *

**..::To Be Continued::..**

Pyric: I hope that didn't suck _too_ bad...

Aaron: ...Yeah... So please read review?

Griffon: Reviews make Pyric a happy VampyricDemonHobo!

Pyric: And check out the song 'Eskimo Kisses' by Cosmic Watercolors. The lyrics are so cute~ x3


	2. Chapter 2

Pyric: Hello again, my fantastic readers!

Aaron: *groans* I thought you would never come back...

Pyric: Pfft, yeah right!

Griffon: A big great **THANK YOU! **goes out to **anon** and **Horrid-Hazuki**!

Pyric: Another thank you goes out to my wonderful fellow author and right hand man, **Shr0ud**~

Aaron: **Pyric doesn't own the Left 4 Dead series, never has, and never will! **

Kendra: And thank you Aaron for the disclaimer!

Jim: A lot of cursing is ahead... Be warned now.

* * *

**..::Chapter Two::..**

I followed after the Smoker, Griffon I think his name was, in silence as he babbled on to himself about how he wished that The Dark Knight Rises had been released before this tragedy had happened. We traveled upstairs to the second story of the small house, and I heard quiet sobs and whines coming from one of the bedrooms. I panicked and ran over to the door where the cries were coming from.

"Oi, lil guy, you might not want to bother-" Griffon started before i got the door open to see a blood cover girl in pretty skimpy white clothes sitting on the bed. I must have startled her because she stopped wailing and leaping on my gauging my eyes out. I shrieked in fear before throwing the psychic bitch off of me and hiding behind the Smoker. "...The princess..." Griffon finished. "Damn it, Kendy! Was it necessary to claw his eyes out?"

"That's Kendra to you, bastard, and why'd you even bring the mutt here?" a female voice snarled. Oh Lord I wished I could see right now, so I could tear her damn throat out.

"I didn't. He came in last bitten and woke up a zombie this morning. What was 'sposed to say? 'Oh, sorry kid, Kendy's a bit of an antisocial bitch, so you'll need to go wander the streets full of mindless infected?'" He scoffed. "Yeah, so not happening. Kid, you can just ignore Kendra."

"I'm not a kid," I hissed at him. My voice was rough and sore, and my throat felt raw and dry.

"Yeah, okay, how old are you?" Kendra asked.

"Fifteen." I responded quickly.

"Twenty-seven," she replied, "And shithead over there is nineteen."

"That's Mr. Shithead to you!" Griffon yelled. "Anyways, where's Back Humper and Shrieky?"

I could tell Kendra rolled her eyes at the Smoker's weird names for the others. "Jim's out hunting for us, and Ronnie... Wasn't it your turn to watch him?" Her voice sounded sickly scared as if the Ronnie guy was going to get himself hurt in some sort of way.

"Witch, he's yours, why should I need to watch him while I can't leave you Scrawny Little Bitch here alone?" Griffon yelled. Yep, Kendra pissed off the beast... Wait... Scrawny Little...

"I am not a scrawny little bitch, you asshole!" I screamed at him. Griffon completely ignored me and covered my mouth with his extremely long tongue. Okay, _gross_...

"You could totally leave Hoodie here with me, I would never do anything to him!"

"KENDRA, YOU JUST CLAWED HIS EYES OUT!" Griffon sighed before he continue. "Go look for Ronnie before he does anything too stupid or get caught by another special. I need to watch Punk-Ass over here since he's so needy at the moment and doesn't understand- OW!" I bit down on his tongue with my razor sharp teeth. "That was so a turn off!"

As soon as he released me, I jumped back ten feet which resulted in me falling down a flight of stairs. "Ow... I may not have eyes now but that doesn't mean I can't hear, assholes!" I turned around and sniff around trying to find a door or window. "And the name's Aaron, so you can stop with the stupid nicknames!" Finally succeeding and finding a window, I turned and jumped through it. This was too weird... I'm living with some weird guy, a psychic chick, and two other guys who I have no idea about except for their names and what they do. Okay, I can do this... I can get on Kendra's good side if I can find Ronnie.

I hope he wasn't too far.

I sniffed the air again for something that smelt like Kendra, the house, death, and crazy (Can you smell that?) and listened for footsteps, mumbles, and screaming. I hung my head in disappointment. This was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack... I kept leaping forward trying to find the screaming boy named Ronnie. I wanted to find him more than anything after hearing the desperation in Kendra tone. Even though she took my eyes, I'm happy. I don't want to see this destruction, pain, and death everywhere. Now it can seem more like a really long nightmare rather than some twisted reality.

I wondered just what Ronnie was to Kendra. Was he her lover? Father? Brother? I didn't know, but after hearing the panic in both her's and Griffon's voice he must've important and needed to be always under surveillance. I jumped from tree to tree, almost falling several times, as fast as I could. I was completely relying on my hearing and smell now and before I knew it, I could hear hundreds upon thousands of Common Infected.

I hoped I could find the guy before it was too late.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

Pyric: Ugh, this was short and awful!

Griffon: Why is my Aaron forgiving that bitch?

Kendra: You're little Aaron?

Aaron: I am not yours!

Pyric: Shut up all of you!

Aaron: *cutest puppy dog face ever* Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Pyric: AHH! I'm alive!

Aaron: Griffon, you failed?

Griffon: Sorry...

Pyric: *looks at the two zombies* Aaaannnyyyways, sorry I'm so slow with updates; I'm a fail, I know.

Aaron: And this chapter reveals who Ronnie is!

Griffon: Dun, dun, dun! *I kept typing sun! XD*

Kendra: **Pyric doesn't own Left 4 Dead nor will she ever!**

Pyric: Onward with the story!

* * *

**..::Chapter Three::..**

"Ronnie? Ronnie, where are you?" I called out. The smell of rotting flesh lingered in the air, and I could tell that bodies littered the streets. I wish I had some information on... oh, what did Griffon call him... Shrieky? Alright, so I'm looking for something that shrieks and screams. "Ronnie?" I called again. "Come on out, Ron-" A shriek ripped through the air cutting me off. "Ronnie?" I felt something small attach onto my right leg, and I looked down at it.

"Are you here looking for me?" A little boy asked. He sounded as if he was five or six.

I cocked my head to the side. "If you're Ronnie I am."

"I am." He crawled up on my back. I heard footsteps and angry moans beginning to surround us.

"Ronnie, are there other people here?" I asked softly so only he could hear.

"Well mum said my screams attract the horde, whatever that is." If I still had eyes, boy would they have widened.

"Hey, Ronnie," I said, "would it be okay if you rode me like I was a horse?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, its easier for me to run on all fours."

"Like a puppy?"

"Yeah... Somethin' like that..." I mumbled. I placed Ronnie on the ground, crouched down, and then let him climb back on. "Let's go." I took off at full speed towards a building slashing one of the common infected with my claws, and shoving a few more out of my way.

"Uh, sir, you do know you're running straight towards a wall, right?"

"Grab hold of my hood and _do not_ let go until I give the okay, got me?"

"Okay." I felt him gab my hood with both of his fists, and I started climbing the wall with the other zombies still trying to follow. One of them found a gutter to climb and the rest followed him after us.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said, not one hundred percent sure of where I was going. I jumped from the roof I was on now to another and then another and another, but the horde kept following us, right on my tail. I heard gunshots being fired.

"Boo-ya!" I heard a man yell.

"Coach! Watch where you're shootin'!" the man from yesterday named Nick yelled. "Overalls, can you toss me the pain killers?"

"Sure! Did I ever tell you guys about the time Keith and I-" he said as he tossed some pills to Nick

"Not now, Ellis!" a woman shouted as she smashed a zombie in the face with a frying pan.

The four Survivors took out the horde quite quickly by shooting them, slashing them, and throwing pipe bombs at them, and I crawled down from the roof to see them. The ground was littered with dead bodies and more blood than usual. "Hey, ain't that the boy from yesterday?" Ellis asked.

"I think it is..." Nick said.

"Let's kill him," the woman said.

"No!" Ellis said. "Why should we? He ain't attack us, now is he?"

"Look, guys, he's a _Hunter_-"

"Michelle, I'm gonna have to agree with Overalls..." Nick cut in.

"Fine..."

I gave them a small smile. "Thanks," I said just so that they could hear me. I jumped back and started running again in the opposite direction.

"Did he just talk?" Michelle asked, dumbfounded.

"I-I think so," the other man, Coach said.

When we got far enough away from the Survivors, Ronnie spoke. "Can you take me to my mum?" He played with my hair and my hood. "Her name is Kendra, she lives with a Smoker who's really mean, named Griffon, and some other dude that the Smoker calls Jim."

"Oh, so you live with me, I guess..."

"You've met my mum haven't you?"

"She might have clawed my eyes out a few hours ago." I shrugged my shoulders. "Nice woman though. By the way, you have yet to tell me what you're doin' out here little man."

"I wanted to help Jim hunt since I'm a big boy, and well, when I get older, I'm gonna need to hunt for my girl and when I'm a daddy, our kids and stuff..." I felt my heart break knowing that could never grow up; that he'll be a young kid forever. "And I won't be like my daddy who left like a big jerk! And I'm gonna send my kids to college!" Ronnie prattled on about how his life was going to be.

"Hey," he said changing the topic, "if my mum clawed you're eyes out, then how can you see?" I could only picture him him tilting his head to the side with what I imagined to be blonde locks falling into his eyes.

"I...I can't. I'm relying on my senses of smell and sound to guide me along."

"Wow... Do you miss you're eyes?"

"...Yes..." I came to the realization that I did miss my sight, but at the same time I was glad it was gone. "But no."

"Huh...?"

"I do miss my sight, it definitely made things easier, but I'm kinda happy it's gone."

"Why?" Man, did this little boy ask lots of questions...but it was kind of cute.

"Because I find it really sad what the world has come to, and well, my sight brings a lot of really sad, painful memories."

He seemed to ponder over everything I said for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Okay."

When we returned to our little house, Kendra tackling me over to get to Ronnie. "My baby!" she wailed, the sounds piercing my ears.

"Mum!" Ronnie said hugging her.

"I was so worried about you!" the Witch cried. "You're all I have left!"

I walked out of the room, feeling as though I was tainting the perfect moment. I felt some hands grab me by the waist and pull me up on top of something. "You did good, Aaron," Griffon whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly. I curled up on his lap. I was tired and the day had been so long. A yawn escaped my lips as my eyes began to flutter.

"Go to sleep," Griffon said. "You deserve a rest, pup."

I chose to ignore the nickname he gave me and fell asleep, content with myself for the day.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

Pyric: Well... Blegh

Aaron: Please review! They secretly make Pyric _REALLY_ happy and make her update _faster_ instead of waiting *checks calender* over a month.

Griffon: Yeah so again, please review!

Ronnie: Yeah! *puppy face*


	4. Chapter 4

Pyric: I'm back!

Aaron: Why do you keep coming back?

Pyric: Because I can and it makes people like Vaati-shake happy.

Griffon: So why did it take you so long to post this chapter?

Pyric: I have an excuse this time! I ate something I was allergic to and I didn't know I was allergic to it... And then I hung out in the emergency room for 5 hours hyped up on a bunch of different drugs

Clyde: **linker723**, thank you for the comment, I'm glad you like the story! **FadedNobody**, Pyric was making refrences to Aaron's eyes for Ronnie so that he could understand but also, Hunters use something like echo-location to move as swiftly as they do, so she also made it seem like he could see. She's sorry for the misunderstanding, and no, Aaron's eyes didn't grow back. :/

Pyric: And **Mr. Dr. Medicman**, I'm sorry I annoy you.

* * *

**..::Chapter Four::.. (Griffon's POV)**

Aaron curled up on my lap as he slept. He was so cute when he slept; he looked like a puppy, hence the nickname, pup. I hands gently pulled through his tangled hair the went down to his shoulder. A kid like him shouldn't have need to see a world like this; Ronnie shouldn't have either. This new zombie world is wrong, only the strong survive. One the partially humaine special infected and the Survivors will survive to keep going.

I have been a zombie for two years now. I've learned the ropes of how this new world words and who to go to if I ever need anything. There are a few rules of this new society for special infected.

1.) Ignore the regular infected.

2.) Don't mess with any special infected that are bigger than you.

3.) Kill a Survivor if you see them.

4.) Try not to get yourself killed.

5.) Do not try and steal someone else's mate unless you want your head bashed in.

6.) NEVER, I repeat NEVER, piss off a Witch. EVER.

I remember when I had first become a Smoker, I had no one to help me. I had been an orphan before this whole mess, and at this point, I was just starving. I needed food. I needed flesh. I wandered into a city, green hoodie covering my face so nobody could see my rotting flesh and tumors that littered half of my face. I wore cologne so that nobody could smell the death on me. I had a cigarette in my mouth to mask the smoke that came out of my mouth when I coughed. I knew who my first meal would be when I saw her pretty face. Audrey. Her bleach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I smirked that the thought of finally getting my revenge on her. I laughed and coughed at the plan forming in my head.

It was dark out; you could hear the music from the clubs from the street. You could smell all of the weed and other drugs people were doing. This was my scene. I saw Audrey holding a cigarette in her hands. I watched as she took some man's money and slip it between her breasts before pulling the older man in for a kiss. So she had become a hooker now? I had expected that. He pulled her into a dark alley way and pushed her against the brick wall, deepening the kiss. Growing annoyed, I crawled up onto the roof of the building they were making out against, and was entering the final stage of my plan. The kill.

I lowered my new extremely long tongue down slowly and wrapped it around the man's neck and threw him deeper into the dark alley. Audrey panicked and pushed herself off of the wall and I jumped down behind her. "Hey, babe," I whispered in her ear. "You miss me?"

She spun on her heel to look at me. "Griffon!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual; get a drink, smoke some cigs," I smiled showing of my razor sharp teeth and let my tongue slip out of my mouth and hang down to my shoulder, "kill you and your little boyfriend too."

She opened her little whore mouth to scream, but I wrapped my tongue around her neck cutting off air supply before she could. "Ah, ah, ah, no you don't!"

"I've always hated you!" she managed to gasp out before I smashed her into the wall with rage.

"Same here, princess." I dug my teeth into her throat, ripping at her flesh. when I had finished both her and the man off a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You're first kill?" I nodded. "You're sloppy and gonna give us away. Let me help you hide the bodies." I didn't protest. "Do they have people who are going to notice they're missing?"

I shrugged. "Audrey, no. The other guy, I don't know, to late now."

The huge man looked at me. "What's you're name, son?"

"Griffon."

"Well, Griffon, nice to meet'cha!" Another man said. He was much smaller than the other guy. "I'm Jim, a Jockey. The big guy is my older brother Clyde, he's a Tank."

"Tank? Jockey?" I asked. Did they use like secret code names for everyone?

"Yeah! We're special infecteds like you. We're the zombies with our mind still intact for the most part and have special traits. To kill, I usually jump on someones back, like all of the other Jockeys, Tanks, well Tanks just usually beat the shit out of their victims, and Smokers, like you, use their tongues to hang their prey," he explained to me.

"Oh... I see."

"Do you have anywhere to go, kid?" Clyde asked

"...No..." I admitted, looked down at Audrey's lifeless body.

"Then come with us!" Jim exclaimed.

My head shot up and my eyes widened in shock. "A-Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent," Clyde said with a smile

"Thank you." I smiled softly at them.

"No need to thank us yet, kid," Jim said as we lifted the two body and began to start to plan where we were going to hide them.

"Griffon?" a voice said.

I looked up from the hole I was digging by a river. "Hmm?" I said.

"Griffon? Wake up!" I looked around to ask Jim and Clyde heard the voice too, but they were gone. "Griff!"

My eyes shot open. When did I fall asleep? "What?" I asked when I saw the holes where Aaron's eyes should have been. He was sitting in my lap, and it almost felt like he was staring into my soul even though I know he couldn't see at all in the first place.

The kid blushed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He looked so damn cute when he did that! "Thank you," he whispered, "for everything."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and smile softly, pushing my face into his hair. "No need to thank me yet, kid."

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

Pyric: D'awww, they're so cute!

Aaron: Oh, please...

Pyric: Oh, and tell me what you think of Monster in Griffon's point of view. I love to hear your feed back a a reader! :D


	5. AN: Suicide Awareness Day

**Okay... So this has nothing really to do with either of these stories, sorry, but I wanted to post this anyways...**

**Today, September 10th is Suicide Awareness Day.**

**This day means a lot to me because I've almost lost a few friends to themselves and the jerks that made them think they should die. And I almost hit that point two years ago, but I knew I needed to stay strong for my friends and for my family. I almost lost everything because my entire school, including staff and students, had to be constantly bully me over the way I dress, the music I like, and and the grades I get. I'm a straight A student, loves ALL music, and happens to wear a lot of black. People in my school are have poles stuck so far up their asses that if you wear black, you should die. A town that won a friggin AWARD for being so damn "Bully-Free" that they have had a ridiculous amount of suicides from bullying.**

**For eight YEARS, I had to deal with this. I had never had a friend to even help me through until three years ago. And last year, I found FanFiction. I vent through this and through music. I really only need those two things to keep on going.**

**And you guys that read, review, and such on my stories, Really thank you, it means the world to me.**

**Ashley Purdy once said, "Suicide isn't cowardly. I'll tell you what's cowardly, treating people so badly that they want to end their own lives."**

**And Harry Styles has said, "I think you have to take me for me; I am who I am."**

**I love you guys; you are my world :)**

**-Pyric xx**


End file.
